This Is America
This Is America is a song by American recording artist Donald Glover, under the stage name "Childish Gambino". The single and it's music video directed by Glover's frequent collaborator Hiro Murai was released on May 5, 2018, the same day Glover hosted and performed on NBC's Saturday Night Live. The song also features guest vocals from rappers Young Thug, Quavo, Slim Jxmmi, Blocboy JB, and 21 Savage. Upon release, the video received over 100 million views and has become a cultural phenomenon. It is also Gambino's first #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. The single was certified "Platinum" by the RIAA on May 31, 2018. The single won 4 Grammy Awards including “Song of the Year”, becoming the first hip-hop song to ever do so. Music Video The video features Gambino dancing in a warehouse, transitioning through a series of chaotic scenes such as shooting a man in the back of a head while in a comical "Jim Crow" stance, then proceeding to shoot a church choir with a automatic weapon while also doing viral dances with a group of school children. The video ends with Gambino running through a dark pathway in the warehouse with a crowd of people chasing him while he run towards the camera. Lyrics Choir Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, go, go away Childish Gambino & Young Thug We just wanna party Party just for you We just want the money Money just for you I know you wanna party Party just for me Girl, you got me dancin’ (yeah, girl, you got me dancin’) Dance and shake the frame We just wanna party (yeah) Party just for you (yeah) We just want the money (yeah) Money just for you (you) I know you wanna party (yeah) Party just for me (yeah) Girl, you got me dancin’ (yeah, girl, you got me dancin’) Dance and shake the frame (you) Childish Gambino This is America Don’t catch you slippin’ up Don’t catch you slippin’ up Look what I’m whippin’ up This is America (woo) Don’t catch you slippin’ up Don’t catch you slippin’ up Look what I’m whippin’ up 1: Childish Gambino, Blocboy JB, Slim Jxmmi, Young Thug, & 21 Savage This is America (skrrt, skrrt, woo) Don’t catch you slippin’ up (ayy) Look at how I’m livin’ now Police be trippin’ now (woo) Yeah, this is America (woo, ayy) Guns in my area (word, my area) I got the strap (ayy, ayy) I gotta carry ’em Yeah, yeah, I’ma go into this (ugh) Yeah, yeah, this is guerilla (woo) Yeah, yeah, I’ma go get the bag Yeah, yeah, or I’ma get the pad Yeah, yeah, I’m so cold like yeah (yeah) I’m so dope like yeah (woo) We gon’ blow like yeah (straight up, uh) Choir & Childish Gambino Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody You go tell somebody Grandma told me Get your money, Black man (get your money) Get your money, Black man (get your money) Get your money, Black man (get your, Black man) Get your money, Black man (get your, Black man) Black man Childish Gambino, Slim Jxmmi, & Young Thug This is America (woo, ayy) Don’t catch you slippin’ up (woo, woo, don’t catch you slippin’, now) Don’t catch you slippin’ up (ayy, woah) Look what I’m whippin’ up (Slime!) This is America (yeah, yeah) Don’t catch you slippin’ up (woah, ayy) Don’t catch you slippin’ up (ayy, woo) Look what I’m whippin’ up (ayy) 2: Childish Gambino, Quavo, Young Thug, & 21 Savage Look how I’m geekin’ out (hey) I’m so fitted (I’m so fitted, woo) I’m on Gucci (I’m on Gucci) I’m so pretty (yeah, yeah) I’m gon’ get it (ayy, I’m gon’ get it) Watch me move (blaow) This a celly (ha) That’s a tool (yeah) On my Kodak (woo, Black) Ooh, know that (yeah, know that, hold on) Get it (get it, get it) Ooh, work it (21) Hunnid bands, hunnid bands, hunnid bands (hunnid bands) Contraband, contraband, contraband (contraband) I got the plug on Oaxaca (woah) They gonna find you that blocka (blaow) Choir, Childish Gambino, & Young Thug Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody America, I just checked my following list and You go tell somebody You mothafuckas owe me Grandma told me Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (get your, Black man) Get your money, Black man (get your, Black man) Black man One, two, get down Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, tell somebody You go tell somebody Grandma told me, “Get your money” Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Get your money, Black man (Black man) Black man Young Thug You just a Black man in this world You just a barcode, ayy You just a Black man in this world Drivin’ expensive foreigns, ayy You just a big dawg, yeah I kenneled him in the backyard No probably ain’t life to a dog For a big dog